Baby Ragna
by yugiohfan163
Summary: What happens when our albino protagonist becomes a baby? INSANITY! Small pairing of Ragna and Saya/Izanami.


Baby Ragna

Remember to give credit to Element-overlord as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find an albino man with a big ass sword darting away from a blonde with a slimmer sword. This was Ragna the Bloodedge and his yandere-ish brother Jin.

"FUCK! Why can't that idiot leave me alone!" Cursed Ragna.

What they didn't realize was that their chase was leading them to Kokonoe's lab.

'Tsk, how do I lose this bastard?!' Frowned the bloodedge,

He ducked into an open lab without reading the warning label near the door.

Luckily Jin went past him and soon vanished, making Ragna sigh in relief.

That's when he took notice of the weird vials that were lined up across the walls.

"What the hell is this?" He asked.

He walked around and looked at the different mixtures, but stopped when he saw a bright blue colored one on the shelf.

"What is this?" He muttered, feeling attracted to it by some reason.

He picked it up and couldn't help but find himself thirsty and downed the whole vial in one gulp.

At first nothing happened, but then he began to feel something VERY wrong with him...

He noticed his clothes seemed to get bigger along with his sword as he dropped it.

"What's...goin...on?!" He gasped as he felt his voice get younger.

He soon found himself having to try and get his head out the top of his clothes as if anyone walked in, they would have seen Ragna had been transformed into an infant!

Ragna tried to cry for help, but all that came out was a "Waaah!", which startled him!

'I'm a baby!' thought the albino who noticed a shadow go over him.

Ragna then looked up, and to his horror he saw Jin!

'Fuck!' he thought in horror as his psychotic brother now had the perfect chance to end him, and he couldn't defend himself.

'HELP!' He thought panicked as he felt like crying.

He closed his eyes as he felt himself picked up. Instead of feeling cold steel through him, he felt his cheek pressed against the silk of Jin's uniform.

'W-wha-?!' The now baby Ragna thought in shock.

"Aww~! Brother is so cute~!" smiled Jin holding Ragna up with gusto.

"Waaa! (HELP!)" Ragna tried to say, but instead it came out as a cry.

Jin saw Ragna start to cry and tried to calm him down by rocking him in his arms.

"Now now Nii-san, everything'll be alright..." He said but Ragna cried harder, making him enter in panic.

"Ok Jin, don't panic. How were we calmed down when we cried?" wondered Jin trying to remember.

But then the ground began to tremble before the door was pushed off it's place and a certain pink haired scientist walked in annoyed.

"Okay! Who's been messing around...my...lab." Kokonoe stopped as she saw Jin holding what appeared to be a baby Ragna.

Both adults (technically three if you counted Ragna despite him being a baby) looked at each other awkwardly until...

"It wasn't me!" yelled Jin accidentally throwing Ragna into the air.

"WHAT THE-?!" Kokonoe yelled as she barely managed to catch Ragna, who cried from fear of dying of the fall!

Jin slapped himself in the head for his goof while Kokonoe sent him crashing into the wall with a falcon punch!

(Multiverse)

Meanwhile, a certain Captain looked up to the horizon and said "THAT'S MY HEIR!"

(Back to the story)

"IDIOT! You don't throw a baby in the air!" yelled Kokonoe trying to calm down.

Jin just moaned in pain as Ragna stopped crying and looked at Kokonoe worried…

Kokonoe didn't know what may have caused this, but knew this was serious. She sighed and gently rocked Ragna in her arms to keep him calm.

Ragna couldn't help but actually feel peaceful around her and soon fell asleep.

Kokonoe smiled at the sleeping Ragna, but realized something. What was she gonna do?

'What else could happen?' She mentally grumbled, but then she felt the air around her change as the scent of roses began to fill the place, making her groan. 'Fuck me.' thought Kokonoe as a small girl wearing a lolita garb with two long pigtails made her way into the lab.

"Hello there Kokonoe...still causing chaos with your science I see..." Said the blonde girl as Kokonoe narrowed her eyes.

"Hello to you too." remarked Kokonoe dryly as the Alucard noticed the child in Kokonoe's arms.

"Oh my, I never expected you would become a mother my dear child." Said Rachel with surprise and amusement. "So who's the man that had the guts to do the dance with you?"

Kokonoe blushed at the implications and glared at the girl. "It's not like that you rabbit bitch." whispered Kokonoe making sure she wasn't too loud.

"Then how did you end up getting such a cute baby?" Nago asked as he saw the baby sleep peacefully, and even Rachel had to agree how cute he was.

"You won't believe me." remarked Kokonoe.

"Oh? Please test me then child..." She said with a giggle.

"It's Ragna." replied Kokonoe straight to the point.

Rachel and her minions stood there frozen, not believing what they were hearing...before they laughed out out (or giggle in Rachel's case)!

Kokonoe growled at seeing them take this like a joke and snapped. "Enough!"

That however caused Ragna to start waking up.

The now baby bloodedge frowned before opening his eyes and looking at the vampire, who was laughing at him, and growled before tears fell from his eyes until...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

That made Rachel and her minions stop and cover their ears as Kokonoe tried to calm him down by gently rocking him.

"Calm down young boy, nee-chan is here..." The beastkin said as she rocked him. "Ignore what the mean rabbit said and get back to sleep..."

Ragna slowly calmed down and began to drift back to sleep in Kokonoe's arms.

Kokonoe smiled tenderly at the baby in her arms before glaring at the recovering Rachel.

"Now do you believe me? Or do you know anyone else with albino hair?" asked Kokonoe pointing to said hair.

Rachel glared a bit before sighing and touching her wounded ears. "Fair enough..."

Before Kokonoe could say another word, a loud boom shook the lab as a large man with a nail strapped to his back appeared.

"JIN KISARAGI!" Roared the man, waking up Ragna. "WHERE ARE YOU?! I, BANG SHISHIGAMI, SHALL DEFEAT YOU!"

Ragna blinked his eyes before they began to tear up.

'Oh no!' Realized both girls as Ragna cried yet again!

This time both girls punched him in the gut while they tried to calm Ragna down.

"Calm down Ragna..." Begged Kokonoe as Ragna cried harder, making her panic and turn to Rachel. "Any ideas, vampire?!"

"Babies usually like milk." remarked Rachel with a neutral expression.

"B-but where do I get the goddamn milk!?" Cried Kokonoe in panic.

"Either the store or from a woman's breasts." replied Rachel.

"I meant where can I get them right now!" Kokonoe screamed.

"Miss Litchi has the best breasts." muttered Bang in a daze with his eyes rolling around his head. "I like pancakes."

Both girls sweatdropped upon hearing that.

"She makes the boo-boos go away." he mentioned which caught Kokonoe's ears. Litchi was a doctor!

"Of course! Litchi can help!" Kokonoe said as she looked at Rachel.

"Well she is a doctor, and her breasts are full of milk." replied Rachel again with that neutral face.

"T-THERE'S NO WAY THAT LITCHI CAN BE PREGNANT!" Roared Kokonoe with a blush.

"I didn't say that. She can be of use as a doctor, and Ragna can use her if he's teething." replied Rachel.

"B-but..." Kokonoe tried to argue, but gave up. "J-just teleport us to her already..."

Rachel nodded and began to say the words needed for transportation without seeing Bang nor Jin wobble over after getting out of the wall.

And thus not only the vampire, the scientist and the baby were teleported, but also the ninja and the fake hero as well.

In Litchi's house is where we find the busy nurse currently bandaging Taokaka's tail.

"Now Tao, tell me what you WON'T do anymore?" Asked the doctor seriously.

"Eat my tail while sleeping." replied Tao.

"Good, now-" But before Litchi could continue a portal appeared near her and Tao, surprising them before Rachel, Kokonoe and Ragna (the latter in the beastkin's arms), Jin and Bang came through.

"Miss Litchi, we need your help." said Rachel.

"H-Help? With what?" The doctor asked surprised.

"With him." replied Kokonoe showing her the albino haired baby.

Litchi was frozen in shock...before she squealed and the next thing everyone knew was that Ragna was missing from Kokonoe's arms as they saw said baby being carried and hugged by Litchi, who kept saying "What a cutie~" or "Where did you came from~?"

All of them sweatdrop, except for Jin and Kokonoe. The former because the woman was holding HIS brother, and the latter because she had gotten use to holding him.

Meanwhile, Ragna was trying, and failing, to NOT enjoy how Litchi carried him if his laughter was any indication.

Now the bloodedge could barely remember who he was, which was a miracle itself, but even so he could feel happy.

Tao tilted her head at what Litchi was jumping around for as her back was turned away from Tao.

"Meow Boobie Lady, why are you so happy?" Tao asked.

Litchi turned around and showed Tao the child she was holding.

"Neow?" Tao watched the child, finding him familiar before gasping. "GOOD GUY!"

Tao picked him up and was horrified. "What happened! Who did this to you good guy!?"

But before Ragna could cry, he was taken by Rachel who glared at the cat. "You better be careful little cat!"

"Neow? I just want to find who did this!" retorted Tao hissing at Rachel.

"We don't know that yet, cat." Frowned Rachel.

While those two glared at each other, Litchi picked Ragna up and sat down at her chair while waving her finger in front of Ragna with a smile.

"Aww, how cute you are~! Yes you are, yes you are~!" Said Litchi not caring that the baby that was cooing in front of her was somehow the most feared criminal in the world.

Jin crossed his arms and didn't like how his brother was finding this woman more fun than himself.

Meanwhile Bang wasn't handling it better and was in a corner, mumbling about :How much of a good mother Miss Litchi is" and "Why can't I be that lucky?".

"We came here because you're a doctor and might be able to take care of him for the moment." said Rachel.

Litchi understood just as Linhua arrived with some food she bought at Kagutsuchi.

"We don't know how he got like this, but I'm going to do some research." said Kokonoe.

They all nodded before they saw Linhua approach Ragna with a curious expression.

"If she tries anything with Nii-san, I'll freeze her." waned Jin holding his blade.

But then the blonde was falcon kicked by Bang!

"YOU SHALL NOT CAUSE TROUBLE IN MISS LITCHI"S HOME!" shouted Bang.

But unfortunately, that made Ragna tear up and begin to cry again!

"QUIET!" Yelled Taokaka hitting Bang over the head with a frying pan.

And thus the ninja was knocked out...again.

"Tao, go get some food. Babies will need plenty of food around certain times." ordered Litchi.

"What food, meow?" Taokaka asked in a, surprisingly, mature voice that she only used around the younger kakas to keep them safe from evil beings like Arakune.

"Mushed peas and carrots. Ragna here can't eat solid food." replied Litchi surprised and glad to hear Tao take this serious.

"And Milk?" Asked the kaka as Litchi nodded.

"Yes, the rest of you get pillows and blankets. Ragna will need a soft place to rest when he's not being fed." said Litchi.

Everyone nodded as Rachel called Valkenhayn, her loyal butler, to tell him to get supplies as well.

While that went on, Ragna took notice of Litchi's breasts near his face. He let his curiosity take over as he tried to get to the supply of milk.

Litchi noticed his expression, and blushed upon figuring out what he wanted.

"Ok, but just this once." smiled Litchi stunning the rest of them, except for Bang, by pulling her top down as Ragna eagerly latched onto one of her nipples and began to nurse.

Bang was sent flying thanks to a nosebleed as Jin felt like having a heart attack...as for the girls...well…

Rachel looked down at her chest and felt down about being flat, Kokonoe had a blush on her face and couldn't believe her eyes, and Tao looked at the scene with confusion.

"Meow? Boobie Lady, Tao arrived with the milk!" Said the Kaka.

"It's okay Tao. I think Ragna prefers this." smiled Litchi who rather enjoyed the feeling. It made her feel like a real mom.

Ragna soon stopped and yawned.

"Aw~! Time for some sleep." smiled Litchi who walked over to the small bed they made for Ragna as she laid him down and made sure he was tucked in.

Ragna yawned cutely as he fell asleep, making the girls cry "KAWAII!" in their minds.

"Shhh." was Litchi's sound as they quietly walked out of the room to give him some privacy.

As soon as they were out of Ragna's new room...all hell broke loose!

"HOW DID YOU GET MILK FROM YOUR BREASTS!?" Yelled both Rachel and Kokonoe with red faces.

"Secret~!" sang Litchi with a smile while Bang blushed at imagining Litchi offering him some of her milk while Tao was still confused.

"Boobie lady, are you pregnant?" Asked Tao as Litchi shook her head.

"No, I just know a way for a female to lactate voluntary." replied Litchi.

"Oh..." Muttered everyone as the girls blushed.

"So, have you found out what caused Nii-san to become a baby?" asked Jin to Kokonoe.

"Not yet, but I think it was one of my vials at the lab." She answered before sighing, "Now I'll have to find out which one was and possibly make a cure..."

That's when they heard what sounded like a thump coming from the room Ragna was in.

"Ragna?" Litchi asked worried as they all went to the baby's room...but soon gasped at what they saw:

The bed was empty and the window was opened.

"RAGNA!" Everyone screamed as they saw through the window and saw the mentioned baby, who was battling his was away towards Kagutsuchi!

"Someone grab him!" screamed Litchi as all of them tried to squeeze through the window, only to get stuck.

But then a crack was heard, making everyone confused as Linhua turned to her mentor worried.

"Miss Litchi..." The mentioned looked at her, "Please tell me you payed for the repairs on this window..."

Litchi cursed herself in her head for forgetting and soon all of them found the window breaking a part with parts of the wall falling onto the group.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" All of them yelled in fright, except a cheerful Taokaka, as the wall gave in and they fell to the ground!

Jin popped his head out and looked around for his at the moment baby brother.

"W-where is he?!" He cried out as the others pulled themselves out of the rubble.

"FEAR NOT MISS LITCHI! I SHALL FIND YOUNG RAGNA AT ONCE!" declared Bang running off to start the search..

"NO ONE SHALL GET MY NII-SAN BUT ME!" Jin snapped as he went to join the hunt.

While the guys went off in search for the baby, Litchi was trying to calm down while Rachel called her butler.

"Valkenhayn!" She called as the elderly werewolf appeared.

"You called Madam?"

"Yes Valkenhayn, I'm afraid I need your help to catch poor Ragna..."

"Shall I pursue the child Madam?"

"Yes, please do."

Valkenhayn began to run in the direction Jin and Bang went while Tao ran to her village to get back up.

Litchi couldn't help but think that 'This won't end well...'

Not even five minutes went by before Tao came back. "Tao has reinforcements!"

Litchi, Kokonoe and Rachel turned around and were shocked to see the ENTIRE KAKA CLAN!

"Tao? Is this really the entire Kaka clan?" asked Kokonoe with shock.

"Yup Big Sis! Tao called EVERYKAKA to search for Good Guy! Meow!" Tao answered getting a loud chorus of "MEOW" from every kaka.

While that display of chaos was going on, we find baby Ragna currently walking around the city and letting his curiosity be set free.

Normally Ragna wouldn't be like that, but the more he was a baby, the more he saw common things to be more interesting than they ever were before.

Such as a noodle stand as he crawled over to it.

Meanwhile, Jin and Bang were clashing constantly as they searched for Ragna.

"Nii-san?" Jin tried looking down any trash cans he came across while Bang jumped from building to building in case he made it to the top of one of them.

"Ragna-kun, where are you?" Asked Bang carefully, not wanting to scare the poor baby off.

Soon both of them spotted young Ragna near the noodle stand and were horrified to see a bowl of steaming hot noodles was slowly rocking near the edge.

"OH NO!/NII-SAN!" Screamed both of them as they raced towards the baby with fear on their faces.

But Ragna was oblivious to the noodles and crawled away, making the two of them look in fear as they didn't account for stopping and wound up crashing into the stand.

"MY FACE!" Shouted both men as the soup hit their faces, burning them.

They ran around with hot noodles on their heads while the owner was yelling at them to pay him. All the while, Ragna continued to crawl away.

Meanwhile, Valkenhayn was searching for the missing baby as well.

"Here young Ragna, it's time to come home." called the butler.

But the baby then went into a bar!

Valkenhayn's eyes widened at seeing that and ran into the bar.

But when the old hero went inside the bar, his eyes widened as he saw several of the toughest, most dangerous, bloodthirsty and bizarre criminals of the entire world! (Imagine the goons from that Spongebob movie)

"Uh, hello? I was just coming in here because a young child crawled in here." said Valkenhayn walking by them.

Upon hearing that, all the thugs laughed their own asses off!

"Are you senile dude?!" Exclaimed one as he laughed. "Why would a BABY of ALL things even be here?!"

"I saw the child enter here with my own eyes. Now you either get out of my way, or things won't end well." warned the butler.

"Oh yeah? What you'd gonna do?!" Blurred out a drunk punk.

The butler merely cracked his knuckles and threw the guy out the window with ease.

And soon a bar fight erupted with the benny hill theme playing as nobody noticed a certain female bounty hunter take a certain baby out.

"Now what's a little guy like you doing in a dangerous bar like that?" asked Bullet holding Ragna up and rubbing his belly.

Ragna just giggled as a response.

That was the moment Valkenhayn walked out of the bar and dusted his hands off after the fight.

"Oh no! Where is Ragna?!" He gasped.

He turned and spotted said baby in the arms of a woman who was showing more skin than the elderly werewolf felt was needed.

"Wait lady!" The old wolf shouted.

Bullet turned to the sound of being called and saw the elderly butler run up to her. "What?"

"That child...please give him to me." Said Valkenhayn.

"Excuse me?" asked Bullet turning to him with a questionable look while keeping Ragna away from him.

"I asked you to give the baby." He repeated.

"And how do I know he's yours?" asked Bullet keeping Ragna behind her.

"W-well..he isn't mine, but-" The old man tried to explain.

"Then you're not getting him." declared Bullet.

Valkenhayn desperately tried to find a way to avoid fighting the girl and probably harming the baby.

"Please miss, I assure you this isn't what it looks like."

"Yeah right! It looks like a goddamn kidnapping!" Growled Bullet.

"I assure you, if you come with me, everything will make sense." replied Valkenhayn.

"Like hell I will!" Bullet growled, preparing to run away.

Valkenhayn sighed. This was getting him nowhere.

But then a figure dropped between them, making smoke rise!

The figure stood up to show a red skinned man with a large body and glasses.

"The red devil..." Growled Bullet as Valkenhayn looked surprised.

"I must ask you to release young Ragna there." replied Tager.

"Why do you want him anyway?!" Asked the bounty hunter with narrowed eyes.

"To return him to normal. Now hand him to us." ordered Tager.

"What are you talking about?" Frowned Bullet.

Tager slapped his face and pointed at the child. "That is Ragna the Bloodedge! We just want to turn him back to normal!" yelled Tager losing his cool.

"WHAT?!" Gasped Bullet upon hearing that, but suddenly the ground began to tremble.

"What now?" asked Valkenhayn.

His answer was a mob formed of practically ALL the kaka clan members running towards them!

"VIVA LA REVOLUTION!" cried Taokaka leading the stampede.

"...Mommy..." All three presents could only say that as Ragna giggled, unaware of what was going to happen.

The next scene was the entire clan crashing into those three while a giant dust cloud covered all of them.

"WHAT THE-?!"

"THIS ISN'T GOOD!"

"I HAVE FAILED!"

While everyone was grabbing everywhere, they failed to notice the baby walk away without a scratch.

Soon the baby made it to the cauldron, which was shocking and would make anyone who saw that wonder HOW a mere BABY went through the NOL branch, got in a elevator, and ended there!

But what would make anyone pass out from fear is the Murakumo unit that kept an eye on the place.

The Murakumo Unit happened to be Nu-13, who was recently modified by Relius to follow the Imperator's orders.

Nu sensed something enter the Cauldron and got ready for a fight.

But when she saw who was there, she could only froze up at the sight before her...

Even as a small child, Nu could still tell who this toddler was.

"R-r-ragna?!" Nu gasped as the toddler looked at her curiously.

He merely made a incoherent sound as Nu picked him up.

Nu just held him with a cold look on her face...before she hugged him while squealing happily!

"Ragna!" Nu twirled on her feet in joy as she held Ragna close to her form.

Ragna just giggled as Nu kept rambling about how cute he was.

"You're too cute~!" sang Nu sitting down and holding Ragna up.

"But how did Ragna become like this?" She wondered before saying "Who cares?! Nu loves Ragna no matter his form!"

Ragna yawned as he closed his eyes and began to suck on his thumb.

"AWWWWW! How cuteeeee~!" She said as her eye became a heart.

But her moment was interrupted by the arrival of another Murakumo unit.

The other murakumo unit looked almost exactly like her except that she had blonde hair and a black bodysuit.

"Lambda! Look who's here~!" sang Nu holding out Ragna.

Lambda froze up upon seeing baby Ragna.

She hesitantly took him from Nu's grasp and surprised her with her reaction.

"KAWAII!" Lambda said as she hugged the baby.

Ragna amazingly was still sleeping even with her yelling.

Nu nodded as sbe and Lambda commented on how cute Ragna was now.

While that went on, a figure began to make their way to the cauldron.

The figure was soon revealed to be a young woman with purple hair, red eyes, and wearing clothes worthy of a shinto goddess.

This was Izanami.

The current imperator of the NOL felt something wrong with the murakumo near the cauldron, and thus went to investigate.

'What could possibly be going on down here?' she thought to herself as she spotted Nu and Lambda fussing over something.

"What is going on here?" Izanami asked as both murakumo flinched.

"Uh, Iza-sama, we didn't know you were coming." smiled Nu with a nervous smile.

Lambda could only look at her nervously.

"What do you have there?" Izanami asked as the two units were holding Ragna behind their back.

"W-what are you talking about?" Nu asked nervously.

"I'm talking about that tiny creature you're hiding from me." replied Izanami with a cold tone in her voice.

"H-how do you know?!" Asked Lambda in shock.

"I'm not blind. I can see it from here. NOW SHOW ME!" she yelled at the end.

Scared and reluctant, both murakumo units showed a now awake baby Ragna.

Said baby looked at Izanami with a confused expression and reached out towards her.

Izanami meanwhile froze up at seeing the baby before her, whom she soon realized was her brother Ragna!

"N-Ni-Nii-sama?" stuttered Izanami.

Baby Ragna seemed to recognize his sister, and tried to get close to her.

Izanami picked Ragna up with shaking arms as she still couldn't believe her eyes.

"N-nii-sama...?" She could only say as the baby laughed happily.

She gingerly held him close and felt tears fall from her eyes.

'My...Nii-sama...a baby...' She thought, feeling genuinely happy in years.

All she could do was hold him in her arms with utmost care.

Nu and Lambda soon started squealing on how beautiful/cute the sight before them was like.

Izanami grew serious as she turned and began to leave with Ragna in her arms.

Both murakumos were surprised at that.

"Where are you going, Iza-dono?" Asked Lambda.

"I'm going to keep this child safe at all times." replied Izanami.

"Can we come?" Nu asked cutely.

"NO!" she exclaimed with a scowl.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee~!" They begged with the puppy eye jutsu.

Izanami sighed and merely nodded her head.

The murakumos grinned happily before following Izanami and Baby Ragna.

It didn't take long for them to make it to her throne room as she sat on the throne while holding Ragna to her chest.

The baby just giggled happily at being held near his sister.

"Are you hungwy?" asked Izanami with a smile.

Ragna nodded at that.

Izanami snapped her fingers, which was the call for a certain troll to bring her food.

"Yes Iza-sama?" Asked one Yuki Terumi.

"Bring me food. This little one needs his food." smiled Izanami cradling Ragna.

Hazama and the baby looked at each other surprised but before the troll could say anything the baby began to cry.

Izanami tried to calm him by tickling him and glared at Yuki.

"Just get some milk for the baby." She finished with a glare.

Yuki nodded and quickly left to get it.

As soon as Terumi left, Ragna managed to calm himself down.

Izanami smiled at her brother and couldn't help but truly feel like a mother.

'Me...being Nii-sama's mother...' She thought with a blush.

She could already imagine tucking Ragna to bed like how he use to do to her.

And then she imagined feeding him food like he did to her when she was sick.

And then she imagined seeing him off to school and eventually crying at seeing him graduate.

Then she imagined him working alongside her at the NOL.

'Ah~! Then he can find a girl and make me a grandmoth-' Izanami stopped that thinking at realizing he might find a girl to marry.

Her eyes darkened at the idea of that happening. 'No one is worthy of MY Ragna!'

It may have been the maternal feelings she was developing, or the little sister inside her, but NO woman would take her brother/future son away from her.

'But how will I get grandchildren?' She wondered before an idea hit her!

'I know! All I need to do is raise Nii-sama to be a loving son who loves me so much, he'll want to marry me!' she gushed at the thought and noticed Yuki arrive with food and drinks.

"Iza-sama, dolls~! Here are the drinks!" Hazama called out as Ragna began to cry again, as if Terumi's mere presence was enough to scare him off.

Izanami and the murakumo units turned and glared at the man as Izanami stood up.

"Leave the drinks, and leave...now." Hazama shivered and did as told before getting out, swearing that the baby was strangely familiar.

'He almost looks like...nah, couldn't be' thought Hazama finding that thought ridiculous.

Back with Izanami and the others, the mentioned goddess was giving Ragna milk through the milk bottle she ordered.

"Drink up, Ragna." smiled Izanami as Ragna suckled on the bottle.

"Awww! Kawaii!" Cried both Nu and Lambda.

While that was going on, Kokonoe herself was almost finished with finding out which serum turned Ragna into a toddler, when the radar she built to keep track of him flared up.

"Finally! I found out where is he!" She said with a smile.

She typed away and was stunned to see where he was located at.

"Well...shit..." Was all she could say.

She quickly called up Litchi's house number and waited for her to pick up.

"Yes? Who is it?" Asked Litchi as she picked up her phone.

"It's Kokonoe. I found out where Ragna is." she said.

"WHAT?! REALLY?! WHERE IS HE?!" Asked the now worried doctor.

"Well..." Kokonoe whispered where he was located at.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S IN THE PALACE OF THE IMPERATOR?!" Litchi's scream resonated through Kagutsuchi.

"I mean what I said." replied Kokonoe rubbing her head.

"WE NEED GO AFTER HIM!" She said in panic.

"What?! Are you mad?!" yelled Kokonoe in fear of pissing the imperator off.

"What other choice do we have?!" Litchi said in (thankfully) a less loud voice.

Kokonoe was about to reply, but found herself speechless as she didn't have a way to counter that.

"Fine!" She gave in. "I'll just tell Rachel."

Said rabbit girl was sipping some tea at her home and took notice of her butler arrive with a strange woman and Tager, all of them looking like they were trampled.

"Oh my! Valkenhayn, what happened to you?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Bar...stampede...Kaka clan..." he groaned before comically falling down.

Rachel looked at the others aghast while they only nodded, and it was then that her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" responded Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, it's me, Kokonoe." Answered the mentioned scientist. "I found out where is Ragna..."

"Where?" she asked instantly.

"...In the Imperator's palace..." Kokonoe said, dropping the bomb.

Rachel's eyes widened as she dropped her phone.

"Hey! Rachel! Rachel! Are you there?!" Kokonoe's voice rang out.

"I'm here. Just stunned." replied Rachel picking the phone back up.

"Can't blame ya..." Kokonoe said.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Rachel.

"That's why I called you..." The beastkin answered.

"What? You mean you don't have a plan?!" she asked in disbelief.

"That's why I called you..." The beastkin answered.

"What? You mean you don't have a plan?!" she asked in disbelief.

"HEY! How am I supposed to get inside the FRIGGING IMPERATOR'S HEADQUARTERS?!" Kokonoe snapped.

"You're the scientist here!" she shouted in reply.

"But you have fought against the imperator far longer than I!" Kokonoe replied back.

"This is a rescue mission! Not a freaking war!" yelled Rachel back.

"Are you seriously saying that at this point?!" Snapped Kokonoe.

"Hello!" cheered Tao talking on her own phone.

"WHAT THE-?!/HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER?!" Gasped both Kokonoe and Rachel.

"I found it in boobie lady's book!" cheered Tao.

"Hello? Hello? Is this damn thing working?" this was Tager's voice.

"Seriously?!/Even you Tager?!" Said both Rachel and Kokonoe.

"Kokonoe? What are you doing on this line?" he asked.

"I think she and bunny lady are dating!" threw in Tao.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled with a blush upon hearing that.

"I knew it!" yelled Jin's voice.

"Where did you even come from?!" Yelled both girls.

"I'm trying to get the soldiers to help with the search, but I think the signal crossed with yours. So what's this I hear about you two finally hooking up?"

"They are going to marry!" yelled Tao.

"WHAT?!/HECK NO!" Guess which one said that.

"Hey! Can you keep your marriage plans on hold for now? We have a baby to find." replied Tager.

"THEN FIND HIM!" screamed Litchi joining in the conversation.

"HOW DO WE GO TO HER THEN?!" Screamed Rachel, losing her cool.

"BY YOU TELEPORTING US THERE!" Kokonoe also lost her temper.

"Oh right." came her neutral response. "I forgot about that."

"Then will you teleport us all then?" Asked shockingly enough the voice of one Noel Vermillion!

"What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Jin.

"And how do you people keep getting my number?!" Asked Rachel about to go nuts.

"Hello? I'd like to order a large cheese pizza with pineapple." came a male voice.

"AGH! Who is it this time?!" Roared Kokonoe.

"Who is this?" asked Tager.

"My name's Mark. Is this Pizza Hut? I'm trying to order a pizza."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Seriously...?!" Rachel finally said.

"Yeah, why? Is this the wrong number?"

"...Who the heck ordered the pizza?!" Jin asked.

"That was me, sorry!" Makoto Nanaya's voice came now from the phone.

"Is there anyone else?!" asked Kokonoe in exasperation.

"Um...how did I even get in this line, sis?" Asked a very nervous Carl Clover.

Kokonoe was slamming her head against the wall repeatedly at what was suppose to be a simple call.

"DO NOT FEAR MISS LITCHI! I SHALL RESCUE YOUNG RAGNA AND KEEP HIM SAFE!" roared Bang over the phone.

"...How the hell do you people keep getting MY PHONE OF ALL THINGS?!" Exploded the rabbit vampire.

"...Actually some of them were calling the grimalkin..." Answered Hakumen.

"Can we all just get together and get Ragna before I lose it!?" exclaimed Kokonoe.

"But why? I enjoy hearing your anguish from here!" Said Azrael himself!

"Azrael!? What the hell are you doing on this line?!" demanded Kokonoe.

"Well, I had nothing better to do since now I'm trapped between dimensions until I escape, so I decided to mess up random calls!" Answered the mad dog.

"ENOUGH! Everyone gather together! We need to save Ragna!" yelled Litchi.

"But what about my pizza?" Asked both Mark and Makoto.

"Makoto, get over here. Mark, if you don't get off the line, I'm going to transfer your mind into a cactus." warned Kokonoe.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!/Alright! Geez..." The mentioned did as told as Kokonoe sighed.

"Everyone, meet up at Litchi's house." ordered Kokonoe before hanging up.

"Wait! How did the rest of you get my-" *RANG!* "Phone number..." Rachel said with a twitch on her eyebrow.

After that fiasco, all of them rushed over to the doctor's house.

Soon they all made it there.

"Okay, so here's the plan. Rachel teleports us to the palace, and we storm it." replied Kokonoe.

Everyone blinked once...then twice...and then some more before looking at her.

"Are you mad?! Nii-san is in there!" exclaimed Jin.

"And what if we end up harming him?!" Cried Noel in panic.

"Alright, then what's your plan?" asked Kokonoe.

Everyone was about to speak...but couldn't say anything as an answer.

"Then that's the plan." replied Kokonoe.

"As for Ragna, we'll take him in the middle of the chaos. Right?" Azrael asked as Kokonoe nodded...right before-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" exclaimed Kokonoe pointing at him.

"Oh, I escaped thanks to the distortion caused by the mixed phone calls." Answered the mad dog with a grin.

Kokonoe sighed while Tao showed off her claws. "Enough talk! Time for action!"

"For once I agree with her..." Said Jin.

All of them held onto each other while Rachel started the spell for teleportation.

"HEY, WAIT FOR US!" Everyone then saw Platinum appear followed by Jubei and Celica A. Mercury.

Before Kokonoe could say anything, all of them soon found themselves teleported in front of the palace.

"Well, here we are..." Rachel said.

"Use the Bang-Ram!" cried Tao as she, Bullet, and Tager lifted the warrior up and aimed his head at the door.

"WAIT WHAT-?!" Bang cried out then in pain as he was being used as a ramming stick against the palace doors!

Kokonoe was stunned at what this was leading to, and was even more stunned to see Jin and Azrael join in using him to open the doors!

"ARE YOU ALL INSANE?!" Gaped the grimalkin, but her answer was that Nirvana also joined in with the Bang-ram group!

"Maple waffles~!" sang Bang who was seeing stars from all the impacts against the door.

The rest was watching the event with giant sweatdrops on their heads.

Soon the door eventually gave out and collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud.

Now that made everyone's jaw hit the ground from the shock!

"Charge!" yelled Tao running into the palace.

No sooner after Tao said that, the ground began to tremble before the ENTIRE kaka clan appeared...AGAIN!

"FOR GOOD GUY!" cried the clan as soon the rest of them began to join in on the stampede.

"Not again!" Cried out the victims from the previous stampede.

Soon the entire group made their way and tried to find the right passage where Ragna was.

Meanwhile, said baby was sleeping happily while being watched by Izanami, Nu and Lambda.

Izanami felt at peace watching her Nii-sama/son sleeping without a care in the world.

"Awww, how cute is he~!" Nu said with heart eyes.

That's when Yuki ran inside.

"Is there a problem Terumi?" Asked Izanami annoyed.

"We are being invaded." replied the troll.

"By what?" Asked Relius as he came after finishing his latest...experiment.

Before Terumi could say anything, the door to the room was blown open as they turned an saw Litchi stand in front of a large group.

"WHERE IS RAGNA?!" She yelled.

Izanami glared at the woman and stood in front of Ragna's crib to keep him hidden. "He's not here."

"You're lying." Kokonoe said. "My radar says that he's right here."

"Wait, Rags is here? Seriously?!" Hazama said looking around for the albino so that he could troll him.

Izanami scowled at the troll and snapped her fingers. Nu and Lambda stood at the ready with their blades.

"Seriously Lambda? You work for her now?" Tager asked to the murakumo.

"At least she doesn't try to delete my memories!" She growled back as Tager looked at Kokonoe with a "I told you so" look, making her groan.

"Look, just give us Ragna and there doesn't need to be a war." suggested Kokonoe.

Izanami then turned toward Rachel and asked, "So you finally confess your wish of war, no Alucard?"

"If we don't get him back, then yes." replied Rachel without hesitation.

But then a few baby cries were heard behind Izanami!

Izanami turned and picked Ragna up before trying to calm him down.

"RAGNA!" Everyone gasped.

"You woke my Nii-sama up, now you will die." glared Izanami as Relius charged at the group.

Relius summoned Ignis, who was blocked by Carl's sister, Litchi and Bang.

But then Terumi realized the truth, "Wait a sec! That baby is RAGS?!"

"No duh!" shouted Jin trying to use Yukianesa to slice Terumi apart while Azrael and Tager tried to help.

"Damn! No wonder I wanted to cut up that baby..." Everyone stopped and stared at Terumi.

"You...wanted...to do...WHAT?!" Exclaimed Izanami, Kokonoe, Litchi, Rachel, Nu, Lambda and shockingly Noel as they all glared at him.

"Just when I thought that you couldn't be anymore evil, Terumi..." Growled Hakumen.

Seeing what he said was the last thing you should ever say, he bolted for the door.

"TRAS EL!" Roared Taokaka as the entire kaka clan went after Terumi.

Ragna continued to cry even with Izanami gently rocking him.

"Oh no, how can I calm him down?!" Asked the goddess in worry.

Litchi gently took Ragna from her hands and stunned the goddess by pulling her top down and moved Ragna next to her nipple, which he eagerly latched onto as soon it was within his grasp.

As a result the remaining males fainted from nosebleed (or heart attack in Jin's case) as the girls looked at their chests uncomfortable.

Izanami was angry that her Nii-sama seemed to eagerly drink from that woman's chest.

'It's not fair! Why does that woman have bigger breasts than us!?' Thought Izanami in envy.

Ragna noticed Izanami's frustrated look and pulled back from Litchi's breast and reached out towards the goddess.

Izanami's look then became one of joy as she said, "Awww, he wants his mommy~!"

Litchi was confused by what she meant, but let Izanami hold Ragna who shockingly started grabbing at Izanami's robes.

"R-ragna likes you?!" Asked a surprised Kokonoe.

"Why wouldn't he?" asked Izanami with a glare at the scientist as Ragna managed to undo the top of her robe and tried to get at her breast.

"E-eeek!? R-ragna, please calm down!" Said the goddess in a now panicked tone as she held him with a blush on her face.

At this point, every male in the area were losing blood fast, except for Jin who was losing it.

"Kokonoe, please tell me that you have the antidote!" Pleaded Rachel.

"Of course." grinned Kokonoe holding up the vial.

"What you're going to do to Ragna?" Asked Nu worried.

"Don't worry. He just needs to drink this." smiled Kokonoe walking towards the child.

"Awww, but I like Ragna like this~!" Cried Nu.

"Sorry, but it's gotta be-" She ducked as a stray blade nearly cut off her head and the vial landed in Izanami's hand.

"No one is giving this to Nii-sama." scowled Izanami.

"Do you actually intend to leave him like that?!" Gasped Rachel.

"This is the closest Nii-sama and I have been, and I won't lost him again." growled Izanami.

"B-but even if he's returned back to normal, Ragna will want to spend time with you!" Noel told her.

Izanami stared down at Ragna who seemed to be reaching out for the vial.

With a sigh, Izanami made her choice...

She clutched the vial and popped the cork off before gently pouring into Ragna's mouth.

(Ending 1)

Ragna eagerly swallowed the antidote and began to glow a red color.

"Better put him on the ground." Warned Kokonoe as the imperator did as such.

All of them watched as his form got bigger and bigger.

Now Ragna was back to his adult form, sleeping like the baby he was...but naked.

"Nii-san!" cried Jin in happiness running towards the naked male.

"Don't even dare!" Growled Nu as she uppercutted him through the roof!

Ragna slowly began to open his eyes and stood up.

"What...happened?" He asked before looking around and seeing everyone.

"You were a baby." replied Rachel who blushed at noticing her eyes travel south.

"Wait What-?!" He gasped in shock. "B-but how-" Then it hit him.

"Kokonoe." growled Ragna turning to the scientist.

"Hey! It's your own fault for drinking that, not mine!" The scientist said with a blush as she saw a certain something.

"Well why the hell is it cold in here?" asked Ragna.

"Well...ummm...you see..." Noel tried to say, but the huge heat she was feeling on her face stopped her.

Ragna looked down and seeing how he was bare naked as the day he was born caused this reaction.

"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Ragna tried to cover his groin with his hands, but couldn't stop the blush from showing on his face.

"Mou Ragna, please don't block it. We like the view~!" Nu said.

(A few days later)

We find Ragna and his brother duking it out again as this time Ragna had Jin on the ropes.

"W-wait, Nii-san! No need to get serious!" Said a nervous Jin.

"I'm not holding back!" yelled Ragna slamming into his sword with his larger one.

The strike was strong enough to sent Jin flying towards Kokonoe's lab and crash into it!

Ragna ran towards the lab to finish his brother off.

But then upon arriving he saw...a BLONDE HAIRED BABY?!

"Wha-Jin?!" asked Ragna in horror as the baby was in a pile of his brother's uniform.

The now baby Jin looked at Ragna before beginning to cry as Kokonoe, Makoto, Rachel, Noel, Nu, Lambda and Izanami came in after getting their reunion interrupted.

"What's going on? And why are you in my-" Kokonoe stopped right there at seeing the blonde haired baby wrapped in a blue uniform and crying in Ragna's arms.

"...Are you kidding me?" Asked Izanami.

"Ooh! I need to tell Tsubaki!" exclaimed Makoto running off.

"Wait! Makoto!" Noel said as Makoto soon went away.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" asked Ragna.

"Create another antidote..." Kokonoe said flatly.

"I meant until then." growled Ragna with a tic mark.

"Simple, you take care of him of course..." Rachel said.

Ragna stared at Rachel in disbelief, but noticed Jin calming down and noticed the baby staring at him for some reason.

Ragna just sighed before beginning to rock baby Jin in his arms.

This got Jin to smile and giggle at Ragna's rocking.

The girls couldn't help but think one thing, 'He would make a good father...'

This made them all blush at wondering who the mom would be.

(Ending 2)

Izanami gripped the vial and held her hand up before dropping it to the floor, causing it to shatter.

Everyone gasped at what the goddess did.

"What have you done?!" exclaimed Kokonoe.

"I made sure that Nii-sama not only stays by my side, but also get a new chance at life..." She answered as Nu cheered.

"Now he can't be turned back to normal!" exclaimed Tao.

"So? He can just be raised like a normal boy." Izanami answered.

Kokonoe stopped right there and shook her head.

"But wait, who will raise him?" asked Noel.

"Me, of course!" The goddess said with a smile.

"I'm more suited based on my years of experience." chimed in Litchi.

Izanami glared at her and said, "But he sees me more as a mother than any of you, and you're just good enough for feeding because of those!" She finished by pointing at Litchi's breasts.

Litchi blushed and covered her chest while Jin stepped forward with a glare.

"I don't trust you around Ni-san."

She glared right back and said, "The same to you. But unlike you, I actually care for him!"

Jin snarled at her and grabbed the handle of Yukianesa.

"I would stop there if I were you Mr. Hero." Rachel said. "Or would you actually murder a child?"

Jin stopped there as Rachel was right. He couldn't dare attack if his brother was at risk of getting hurt. He let go of his sword with reluctance.

Then Izanami's glare got softer as she said, "Don't worry though, I'll raise him with care. But if you're unsure, you can help me raise him~!"

Jin reluctantly nodded with Tao raising her paw in the air. "Tao will help too!"

Everyone nodded at that, some more reluctant than others.

Izanami frowned as she had been hoping to raise Ragna by herself, but she relented at seeing him wave his arms with a smile at hearing them.

"Alright then..." She said.

"Well, it looks like we'll all be caring for him." remarked Makoto.

"Who knows, it might be fun..." Said Celica with a nervous smile.

(5 Years Later)

We find a small five year old boy with albino hair currently walking to the palace where Izanami stayed at.

Soon he made it to the Imperator's throne room as he said, "KAA-CHAN!"

He was referring to Izanami herself as she sat on her throne.

Said goddess smiled upon seeing her son coming towards her and thus she hugged him, "Hello there, my son!"

"Is that Ragna?" called a voice which turned out belonged to Jin.

"Yes, he is." Izanami answered.

"Uncle Jin!" smiled Ragna running up to Jin and hugging his leg.

"Awww, how are you nephew~?" Jin asked happily.

"Good. Though I think the school might call." chuckled Ragna twiddling his fingers.

"But why?" Asked the imperator.

"I may have accidentally blown a hole in the wall by accident." was his reply.

"H-how?!" Both Izanami and Jin asked surprised.

"I yelled and a weird black and red beam shout out." he replied.

They were surprised at that before Izanami asked, "Why did you yell?"

"Cause some kid said Aunt Tao's family is crazy." was his reply.

The two adults sweatdropped and despite the situation they couldn't help but agree with that comment.

"Did someone call Tao?!" called a familiar voice as said cheerful Kaka clan member bounced into the room and swept Ragna up into a hug.

"Auntie!" He said as he hugged her happily!

"Good to see you home." greeted Litchi who heard all the commotion.

"Hello auntie Litchi!" Said Ragna cheerfully as all the girls thought 'Kawaii!' "Ragna, if what I heard is true, then come to my lab. We'll take a look and see if you're feeling okay." advised Litchi.

The little boy nodded as he hugged his mother.

"I'll be back Kaa-chan." said Ragna as he followed his aunt to her med lab.

"Please be careful, sochi!" She said as Ragna nodded.

Ragna soon found himself in Litchi's area for her patients and sat on the stool as she started grabbing tools.

"So what are we going to do, auntie?" Ragna asked.

"I just need you to sit right there while I take a simple shot." replied Litchi picking up a small needle.

Ragna soon panicked since he had a fear of needles.

"Don't worry Ragna. I just need a small amount of blood." reassured Litchi holding his arm.

"B-But I don't like needles!" Said the boy in panic!

"Well, I guess we'll just have to-What's that!" yelled Litchi pointing away from the boy.

"Eh? Where?!" Ragna asked as he looked around.

That's when Litchi managed to get the needle into his arm and drew out the needed blood.

But she finished as Ragna looked at her.

"There's nothing there." said Ragna.

"Oh dear, it must be gone then..." She answered. "But see, I got the needed blood sample." Smiled Litchi putting the vial away.

Then Ragna put two and two together..."You lied to me!" He cried out.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't hold still." countered Litchi.

But then as Ragna cried the red circle that had appeared when he yelled at class before appeared yet again in front of the doctor!

"What?!" Litchi stared at in shock.

And then the orb flew up to her and blew up!

"What just happened?" asked Rachel.

"Ragna...overreacting over...needles..." Litchi said before fainting.

"Should have seen that." commented Tager.

Everyone nodded upon hearing that.

"Ragna!" cried Izanami running over and scooping him up.

"Mommy!" He answered.

"Are you okay? What was that?" asked Izanami.

"I just screamed again and the ball appeared before me..." Ragna explained as best as he could.

"Well, maybe it's best that we get you a trainer to get a hold on your abilities." Izanami said, thinking of who could help her.

Then Ragna yawned cutely.

"I'm tired." yawned Ragna rubbing his eyes.

"Awww~! Alright then Ragna, let us sleep!" Said the goddess as she hugged him.

"Wait! What are you doing?" asked Tao crossing her arms.

"What do you mean? I'm just going to sleep with my son..." Izanami said confused.

"Why? If anything, I think me and him haven't spent enough time." replied Litchi with her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about? It's my turn to be with him." Said Rachel.

"No! It's Tao's time!" cried Tao.

"No! It's Nu's time!" Said the murakumo as she appeared out of nowhere!

"Wrong! Ragna enjoys my fluffy tail more!" cried Makoto appearing out of nowhere as said tail was being petted by Ragna.

"Hey! I won the bet last time!" Noel said.

Tager, Azrael, and Jin watched as the girls fought over who Ragna should sleep with...Not that way you perverts.

"Hey! I should sleep with Ragna!" Jin exploded, but went pale as he saw all the girls glare at him darkly.

"The only true way is to let Ragna decide." spoke Lambda.

Everyone then looked to Ragna.

Ragna twiddled his fingers as all of them had a hopeful look in their eyes.

"Hmmm...c-can it be...with all of you?" He asked with a cute look on his face.

All of them looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Are you sure?" Asked Celica.

"Yup." replied Ragna.

The girls sighed before nodding.

"Very well." relented Rachel.

"Yay!" He cheered.

(Ending 3)

Izanami clenched the vial in her hands as she was conflicted.

She then sighed before making her choice.

Izanami sighed and poured a little of the antidote into Ragna's mouth before throwing away the rest of it.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Screamed Kokonoe.

"For this." replied Izanami setting Ragna down as he began to glow.

Then the glow faded as it showed a now teenager Ragna!

"He's younger than he should be." commented Tager.

"But he looks cuter as well..." Luna said as everyone looked at her. "W-what?!"

Ragna slowly began to open his eyes as he sat up.

"What...Happened...?" He asked as he woke up.

"You became a teen again." remarked Rachel being perfectly blunt.

Ragna looked at her confused before asking "Who are you, lady?"

That got all their attention as they had to do a double take.

"Uh, do you not know who she is?" asked Kokonoe.

Ragna shook his head negatively, "No. Anyway, who are you?"

"Kokonoe, remember?" asked the scientist.

"Hmmm..." Ragna thought in a thinking pose before answering "The only Kokonoe I heard about is the one that the old sister at the church mentioned...are you her?"

"Yes. Anything else though?" asked Kokonoe.

"Yeah, where are Saya and Jin?" He asked.

"Right here." called Izanami and Jin at the same time.

"S-saya?! W-why is your hair purple?! And Jin, why do you look like that?!" Asked the boy in shock.

"Hmm, it seems his body not only became a teen again, but his memories reverted to before the incident." analyzed Kokonoe.

"Eh? What incident?" Asked Ragna worried.

Jin quickly covered Kokonoe's mouth and turned to him with a smile. "Nothing. She's just delusional."

Ragna was about to talk but Saya then hugged him and said, "Calm down nii-sama...it's nothing..."

Before any of the others could explain, Izanami gave them a glare that promised horrible torture if they spoke a single word.

"Alright then Saya...I trust you..." He said.

That got her to smile as she held him there with Jin joining in the hug.

Then said kisaragi was kicked out by Nu, who joined the hug.

Which was followed by Lambda joining in.

And soon Noel joined in as Ragna noticed how they all looked like his sister!

"Saya, why am I looking at clones of you?" he asked with a nervous tone.

The imperator soon looked nervous, but then Nu answered "We are your cousins, Ragna~!"

"Eh? I don't remember having cousins." responded Ragna narrowing his eyes.

"We didn't know either until recently..." Saya answered.

Ragna gave them a questionable look before shrugging his shoulder.

"Alright, but one more question..." He said.

"What is it?" asked Izanami.

"Why am I naked?" He asked as everyone noticed that in fact, he was naked!

"Um, sleepwalking?" tried Nu.

"Seriously? But the old sister would always stop that from happening..." He said.

Before he could mention anything else, he found himself getting drowsy.

"I...I'm feeling...tired..." He yawned.

"Aw, nap time." smiled Izanami who had used a nerve pinch on her brother to make him sleepy.

Ragna soon fell asleep in his sister's arms.

(Epilogue)

Now we see Ragna in a uniform being given lunch by Saya.

"Hurry Nii-sama, you don't want to be late." smiled Izanami.

"Mou...but do I have to go to the academy?" Ragna moaned, not happy about going to study.

"Yes." replied Izanami with a tone he dare not question.

Ragna pouted some more but blushed when Saya kissed him on the lips.

Now you might be wondering, wouldn't Ragna be freaking out his own sister is kissing him on the lips?

The reason for that was fairly simple in fact...

She had confessed to Ragna her true, romantic feelings, and while he was stunned at first, he happily accepted her feelings.

Although Jin almost had died of a heart attack that very same day for some reason...

"Ragna! Let's go!" called Jin waiting on his brother.

"Alright, alright, geez..." Ragna grumbled before smiling at Saya and leaving.

The two brothers raced to the academy and barely made it as the bell rang.

"Phew, made it on time..." Ragna said as he panted a bit before turning to Jin. "Alright Jin, you can go see your girlfriend now."

Jin sighed as he knew he was referring to Tsubaki.

"Alright, alright...But please be careful..." Jin said.

Ragna nodded as his brother left the room.

"Well, let's go!" He said.

That's when Rachel walked into the room.

"Why hello Ragna, you barely made it in time..." She said with a smile.

"Blah blah blah." was his retort.

"You shouldn't speak like that to your teacher, boy!" Nago said.

"Yeah! So apologize!" Gii said as well before he and Nago were hit by Rachel.

"All of you will quiet down." frowned Rachel going up to the board.

Everyone went quiet as the class started.


End file.
